Moth to a Flame
by Rouge Deity
Summary: Suigetsu has the job of retrieving water for the night. At first he doesn't want to do it, but when an idea of spending quality time with a member comes to his thoughts, he decides to make a mountain out of a molehill . Suigetsu x ?


Wow! Never thought that I would type a M-Rated story for Naruto. Zori (The OC here) is the first ever character me and my friend **_The World Take on Shinri_** have ever made. She's also used in one story on Shinri's account, but I've made a separate account for myself so she can make her own stories too. (I'm a great friend like that.) That said and done. Please enjoy.

* * *

_Poland Spring_

_En Cachette Obscurite_

* * *

Zori sighed tapping her foot quietly. She was waiting for Suigetsu to return to camp, for he was sent to retrieve water for their dinner, but it's been at least two hours and he still hasn't returned. She was beginning to wonder what was going on; Zori, despite her calm attitude, disliked waiting, and she only seemed to grow more impatient with the minutes flying by. She soon believed that she should have gone for water instead of him as she remembered earlier that afternoon.

[Flashback]

_"Suigetsu, go get some water-"_

_"Me? Why can't it be her?" Suigetsu asked pointing at Zori. Zori on the other hand was minding her own business reading a book. She knew better than to get involved in affairs with any other member except Sasuke. Karin adjusted her glasses and growled through clenched teeth._

_"Suigetsu! Just shut up and get the water for Sasuke!" Suigetsu glared at Karin._

_"No! Why do I have to get water for him? Sure I respect the guy and all but what is this? Is this some kind of shota shoujo? Shut the fuck up!"_

_"Don't you talk to me like that, I'm your superior!" she barked back._

_"Oh yeah? When did you decide that?" Karin tipped her glasses, and if you looked close enough you could see the background around her change._

_"When Sasuke and I were alone~" she blew at kiss at Sasuke. The kiss took the form of a heart and floated towards the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at it. Recognized it and crushed it in his hand, leaving the dust to be picked up by the wind._

_"Like hell you did! It's on now woman!" Suigetsu rolled up his imaginary sleeves to throw her a sucker punch. While Karin, Rocky Balboa, interceded with a roundhouse kick to the face, yelling._

_"Hiya bitch!" Water splashed everywhere and everyone made sure to stay out of the way._

**_[Kids, did you know that 0.02% of water in the world is actually fresh? Isn't that amazing? Don't waste water kids! The more you know.]_**

_So now the fight began; right punch, left kick, water everywhere._

**_[Dont' waste the water!]_**

_The noise those two can make was too much for anyone else to take, and so someone had to step in. A hero to stop these two animals from killing each other; a force of justice, a protector of peace!_

_Zori closed her book looking at the two, she approached them quietly grabbing Suigetu by his collar from behind. She sighed softly._

_"Let's go Suigetsu. You look parched..." she began dragging him behind her, but he wasn't done yet._

_"Oh no! This ain't over!" Karin cracked her knuckles._

_"Huh! You wanna fight? You wanna with me?" she yelled from afar._

_Zori honestly didn't want to another stirrup._

_"Karin." she protested bluntly sending her an frigid stare that would freeze the warmest of deserts. Peace was attained._

_"This isn't over! I'm coming back for you! Just you wait, I'm going to get that water! Watch it, watch it sista-" Suigetsu suddenly paused half way. A thought came across his mind, an epiphany if you will._

_He had to admit he liked Zori for a while now, at first he thought Zori was with Sasuke but she told him countless times that she and Sasuke have known each other as friends, not the other way around. Then he began fantasizing, he could see it now. Rose petals all over the bed, scented candles neatly placed around the room, she's in a nice slimming lingerie gown arriving to him laying naked on the bed with a rose in his mouth. Now doesn't that turn you on? That was where Suigetsu wanted to be, and to think it can all start happening with retrieving water at the nearby lake._

_"Alright fine." He stood up, "I'll get the water, so you can stay here." he grinned as he left, leaving his plan to kick into action._

[End Flashback]

Although she kept an apathetic expression on her face, when she was impatient it would show. The signs were all there, she would have her arms crossed tapping her left foot, and her chakra would practically leaked right out of her that nearby animals would stand clear.

"I guess I'll have to go get him then..." She walked over to the same path Suigetsu took, "Jugo... I'm going to to get Suigetsu." Jugo looked up at her from a little chipmunk in his hands.

"You know, Zori-chan you should wait. I bet he'll be coming back any minute now." she turns around slowly, you could see the lightning cloud forming over her head.

"Your a very patient person aren't you, Juugo?" she could see all the birds and little fuzzy squirrels, and chipmunks, and the animals from Snow White the movie crawling around his body to say hello, she was surprised that her chakra didn't scare them off, but Jugo's happy expression could keep anyone calm. She could probably guess what they're thinking too.

_Hello Juugo how are you today? The weather's nice. Want-to-go-gatha-some-nuts? And-hibernate-during-the-winta?_

"I guess I am." he answered. Zori rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You know...I try to take you seriously...with all those things on you..." _T-thing-gs? _Juugo choked out. He sat there staring at her in disbelief.

"Why would you call them things Zori?" he asked.

"You think about that." she patted him on the head before leaving.

_[Lake]_

She honestly didn't know why Suigestu loved to make other people's lives harder than they need to be, the lake was only a few yards away from the campsite and it was taking him two hours to get water? She rubbed her head tangling her fingers in her long black hair. She began looking around.

_He's not here.._.

Now it was getting to her, first he takes forever, now he's gone?

"Suigetsu, you're taking too long." but no answer. "Suigetsu?" she saw his sword leaning against a tree. Zori twitched her expression still unchanging.

_[I'm sorry there is one thing she hates more that waiting, hiding is also one of her weak points, she never really liked the game, hide-and-seek, when she was a kid I think the waiting explains why she isn't a sensor-type ninja.]_

_He's probably enjoying himself..._

"Suigetsu?" she knelt down next to his sword to see if there was any clue to where he was, his clothes weren't there either. Where could he have gone? She began thinking of ways to make me pay if she found him, she would probably cook him in the stew she was going to cook tonight.

_For some reason the flowers within a two meter radius of her seemed a lot more depressing than the ones a lot farther away._

Zori seemed distracted by an eerie voice that kept saying, _"Yes Anikan, embrace the dark side."_ that distracted her from noticing the hand that crept out from behind her. It quickly pinned her to the ground. Zori couldn't see who did it, but she had a good idea who did it. She tilted her head to the side exposing one of her eyes to see Suigetsu above her.

"Why hello there Zori. Hooow ya' doing?" Zori frowned.

"First you disappear for over two hours. Next you have the audacity to smile?" it came out plain and simple to any ordinary human, but Suigetsu could feel the venom, he lifted his head when she suddenly flailed to get out of his grip.

"Woah! Woah solider! I don't want to hurt you!"

_"__No no no no, you don't understand. I want to hurt you."_ His eyes met hers, and for some reason she stopped.

"I just..." he brought his lips close to hers, "want to..."even closer, "kiss."

W_-what?_

She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What are you doing?" Suigetsu looked at her baffled.

"Up to now you don't get it?" he moved her hand, "I want to...kiss you."

_Nope. No thank you. Good day, sir. _She quickly tried to back away and he just as quickly pinned her down. Then out of sheer and utter shock, she acted out on impulse...by slapping him so hard that the moment her hand met his face it materialized a long, pre-cut piece of salami which heightened the force of the impact.

"I said 'Good Day'." By the looks of that tomato red bruise, that salami hurt, a lot.

So much that his mind couldn't register how much it hurt. In fact, it told poor Suigetsu. _"Dude. Listen. I saw that slap just now and any, ANY type of pain I send you right now- right this very second can't even sum up how much that piece of salami pwned your ass. Did you see that thing? It's like it teleported off someone's plate, into her hand and back to kingdom come. I mean, you could feel the texture right? A REAL Italian man prepared that masterpiece...Damn..."_

Suigetsu then turned back to face her with serious eyes, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"You know I've always liked you right? This is my only chance to claim you as mine. Is it really wrong to be a little mischievous about it? All I wanted was to get to know you more. To talk with you." It was Zori's first time ever hearing Suigetsu in such a serious tone. He'd always been goofing off about it, but maybe he truly liked her.

"Really?"

**Wait for it.**

She waits.

**Wait. For. It.**

Still waiting.

**WAIT FOR IT!**

"Nah, I just wanna fuck you."

**There we go. He feels a lot better now.**

And then he went into detail.

"First I'm gonna undress you slowly. Then after quite a bit of foreplay, I'll stick it in you and keep slamming it in 'til all the goods come out." His grin only seemed to stretch wider. Zori didn't think he was serious, but she began to believe when he licked the side of her neck guiding his tongue up.

He started to lick the nape of her neck, still staying firm against Zori who failed in pushing him away.

"No! Get off me you idiot!" She could feel the blood rush to her face. She wasn't serious in defending against him, but never the least, she didn't expect him to be so forward about it!

He untied the sash around her stomach, lifted her sweater and began planting kisses around her stomach. She bit her lip to hold back from making sounds, but she had to admit it felt good. He circled his tongue around her navel before caressing her curves with one hand, he dragged his tongue closer to her chest.

"Sui-Ah..!" she gasped as Suigetsu licked her bud, biting it slight graving his sharp teeth against her soft flesh, it sent shivers through her spine to her finger tips. When it stiffen and was in a shade of pink he grinned as he took in the sight of Zori. Her face was flushed and her lips parted slightly in gasping for air. He jammed his knee between her legs rubbing it against her roughly.

"Nnhh..." her face was laced with sin now.

"Nu-uh, just because your making a cute face like that doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you." he said sweetly. His actions didn't match his words, as he was rigorously grinding against her. As her panting grew he started to enjoy this more and more... "You're so cute like that." he nipped her ear.

"You... idiot..." was all she could say.

And so it continued...

After a while, she ended up covered in a mixture his and her sweat. Suigetsu's face was even in a light shade of red as he was now grinding his manhood against her.

"Now for the foreplay..." He lifted her quickly, making her press her back against his chest. He kissed her shoulders as he unzip her sweater and slid it down her arms. He slipped his hand down to her shorts, unbuttoned them slowly and pulled them down slightly. He then pressed a finger against her clit roughly.

"Ha..." was what escaped her throat. He slid one of his fingers in to see her reaction and he was pleased. Zori gripped unto his knees. He stuck in another and began doing a scissor motion.

"Ah..! Ha..!" he then added a third and began thrusting them in picking up the pace every time. Zori's cries of pain were now laced with pleasure as her panting slowed down.

"Sui..getsu..." she moaned.

"So Sasuke's really didn't bagged this?" he said with a bit of disappointed and happy; Why would Sasuke pass _this _up? "Your already so wet that it's a crime. What am I going to do to you really?"

"Aaah...nn..." Suigetsu tugged at her shorts with his other hand.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the fun. I really can't take it anymore." He began making handsigns behind her back.

"W-what are you doing?" she barely managed to ask.

"Nothing is ever fun with just two people. I'm that kind of guy 'ya know?" he finished his jutsu. Then two pillars of water came out form the surface of the water. They gushed and bubbled as they rose higher. Then they swirled and splashed and manifested themselves into the outline of a body. They were water clones.

"Hehe...this is gonna be fun!" One of them said.

"Better not hog all the space, man. I need some breathing room." The other laughed.

_[Now for everyone's reading pleasure, I shall now personally name these two Suigetsu(s?). The first shall be called Kuigetsu. The other shall be named Zuigetsu__. How came up with these names I do not know.]_

Each of them stripped their tops clothes off. Suigetsu unzipped the top of his pants.

"Oi, how come you get to go first?" Kuigetsu asked.

"Yea." Zuigetsu added.

"Eeeh? What's your problem?" Suigetsu asked, "I was here first, so I get dibs." With that he eased his member into her mouth.

"Ngh..." She could feel him brush the back of her throat, her lungs began to constrict and burn for oxygen. The tears slowly began to form as her eyes lidded, she was going to suffocate if he doesn't pull out soon.

Suigetsu looked down to see her body start to go limp. So he pulled out. A thin trail of saliva dripped from her mouth, and with all that oxygen rushing into her lungs Zori began to cough.

"Did I do that?" Suigetsu asked childishly. Using one of her hands as leverage, she leaned forward rubbing Suigetsu's think shaft roughly, her face darkening with every sound Suigetsu made. She licked it from tip to base, swirling her tongue around the head everytime she repeated the process.

Kuigetsu and Zuigetsu didn't want to admit it but they were exceedingly turned on by this. So much in fact, that these two idiots came up with a brilliant idea.

"It would be totally awesome if we all put it in at the same time." said Zuigetsu.

"No way! I was thinking the same thing!" added Suigetsu.

"I know right?" Kuigetsu came in, "We must all be the same person or something!"

Silence.

_Uh...Duh?_

Suigetsu pulled away from Zori and sat her down on his lap. Kuigetsu took off her shorts and Zuigetsu fondled her breasts. Her now bare thighs felt a warm erectness that made her lose control. She didn't know what to focus on with all those hands caressing her skin. Her mind was so fuzzy, her body was so limp. They could do anything they wanted with her now.

"Shall we begin?" Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Zori lifted her slight for the main event to begin. Kuigetsu then jolted her down, aggressively jamming into her. She screamed with what would be vaguely interpreted as a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Wow Zori you're so tight..." Kuigetsu moaned as he redundantly continued with her. The other two got a bit anxious and even harder just by watching...

Kuigetsu roughly opened her mouth with his tongue and began ravishing her. Suigetsu frowned, how could a clone have more fun than the original? He pulled Zori back, removing her from Kuigetsu. He turned her around positioning himself at her entrance.

"I want you to only look at me." he told her before plunging in. Zori immediately gripped unto his shoulders feeling herself begin filled to the brim; she couldn't take it, it was so much.

"Sui...Getsu..!" The look of him wanting to devour her was obviously there and he seized her lips in a kiss.

"I don't want you to look at Sasuke as you look at me right now. Ever." he breathed.

"Hey you can't have her all to yourself you know." Zuigetsu butted in as he positioned herself behind Zori. Zori gasped as she felt something fill her on the other side. she moaned loudly, as if the endurance of being filled on both sides in was a chore even for the one who is being entertained. Suigetsu let out a moan as she tightened on his cock.

"Zori, you got tighter..." he cooed. They both bucked their hips up at the same time jamming into her twice as hard.

"Nnnh...! Sasuke's...going to hear...us...!" she leaned her head into the nape of his neck. Suigetsu smiled.

"So all we have to do, is make sure we're quiet right?

_[. . .]_

* * *

_[Later that night...]_

"Where the hell have you two been?" Karin chided. She'd been waiting up for them until nine at night and grew even more irritated with their calm but slightly satisfied faces.

"Aah...Sorry 'bout that. Can you bitch on later? I've had a lot of exercise today so I'm hungry." Suigetsu could only use up so much energy in one day. He didn't even have enough strength to tell Karin off about how manly she was.

"What were you doing? Bench-pressing?"

"Hehe, More like bench-pressing a voluptuous pair of boo-" _Slap!_

Just like the appearing and disappearing salami and the rejection stamp across his two cheeks, Zori planted one right on his lips. This time she hit so hard that it re-winded rapidly and slapped him again.* She didn't do this because of herself but if Sasuke caught even a word of this Suigetsu would have to run for his life.

No, he wasn't able to scream. That sound is not worthy of such a hit. Instead he crawled on the floor and wiggled around a little bit.

And so came dinnertime.

"Wow! Zori this beef sure is tasty. What type of meat did you use-?" Karin was cut off.

"Something Sasuke killed."

"...Is that so-?"

"Yeah." she stated as she poured a bowl for herself and went to sit down, she immediately flinched in pain when she did.

"You should sit on me, it's a lot softer than that rock." Suigetsu told her.

"No." was her reply. Suigetsu moved closer to her.

"You know you want to, besides you owe me for that _wonderful evening_." Zori blushed at his expression.

"F-fine.." she covered her face as she sat on his crossed legs. The memories of what happened a while ago flowed into her mind. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around her stomach as she ate. Karin raised a suspicious eyebrow towards them

"Why are you to being so damn friendly?" she asked. The two only ignored her.

Jugo on the only hand was nowehre to be found, he was receiving counseling from Sasuke on early trauma he experienced. Sasuke was trying to confront Jugo, who was in the fedal position, repeating the phrase aloud non-stop.

"_Things _Sasuke! She called them _things_!"

_[End]_

* * *

***_Note: That event is not visible to the naked eye and would require super-human abilities to even realize what kind of pain was inflicted on Suigetsu._**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
